


Scheherazade

by honorat



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorat/pseuds/honorat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: Don't own Leverage. Didn't take the photographs used for reference. Not making any money.</p>
<p>Summary: Beth Riesgraf and Aldis Hodge as Parker and Alec Hardison in the episode "Scheherazade"</p>
<p>Copyright 2013. All rights reserved.<br/>8 1/2 x 11 inches, mechanical graphite pencil on printer paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scheherazade




End file.
